Love and exorcists
by thatnekochick
Summary: The story of a blooming love between Miranda and Lavi. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**Love and exorcists**_

Lavi ran behind a tree just in time to dodge an attack from an akuma. A couple of trees fell near him so he knew that the akuma was close and it wasn't alone. He chose to run to a clearing in the forest, so that he could lure them out. "Come out you cowardly bastards, come and get me!" The angry akuma came out from behind the trees, lunging themselves at Lavi. Lavi began to spin his hammer, destroying the akuma and knocking over a number of trees. Suddenly he heard a scream that came from the middle of the woods.

"Damn it, they're trying to get her!"

Lavi dashed in the direction of the scream, pushing past branches and attacking any and every akuma that stood in his way.

"Miranda!"

When he made to her she hadn't been harmed, but she was surrounded by akuma. The akuma turned around when they heard the smack of a hammer as it hit one of their own, which just happened to the closest one to Miranda. Lavi lifted up his hammer and began to whirl it around in a circle.

"You know you akuma are a real pain in the ass! **FIRE SEAL!!**"

The fire surrounded Lavi, trapping the akuma and eventually swallowing them up. Once the akuma were obliterated, the fire slowly died out. Lavi entered the radius of Miranda's Time Recovery, as a result, the minor injuries that he had disappeared in an instant.

"That was close," Lavi said, "are you okay?"

Miranda was still staring at the charred remains of the trees that were affected by Lavi's attack.

_What power_, she thought.

"Miranda?"

Miranda snapped back to reality.

"Um excuse me, what did you say?"

Lavi made a face, "Uh...are you okay?"

Miranda nodded slowly. Lavi let out a sigh of relief and then smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you're okay."

Miranda felt a blush coming on but she was able to suppress it by turning her head. She had always had a major crush on the redhead ever since she got on the boat with him to Edo. Even though back then, they didn't talk that much; she felt that they grew closer when they moved to the new headquarters.

"Damn, there are too many of them," Lavi said as they became surrounded by akuma. "I don't think we'll be able to take them all."

Miranda looked down, "I'm sorry that I'm too weak to help you."

Lavi walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"How could you be weak," he said softly, "without you, we would've been done for a long time ago. Actually, you are one of the strongest people I know."

Miranda's face lit up, "you think so?"

Lavi nodded, "I know so."

At that moment their eyes met, making it hard for Miranda to keep her blush under control. Her face quickly turned from a slight pink to a deep crimson.

"HEY! What are you two idiots doing?"

Miranda and Lavi simultaneously looked up to find Kanda slicing an akuma in two and decapitating another. He then lunged himself at a group of them, mangling them with little effort. Out of nowhere an akuma was thrown into a tree; it had a huge hole in its chest, which was shaped like a shoe print.

"Stop being so grumpy Kanda!"

Miranda looked to her right, she would know that voice from anywhere. Her intuition was right, it was Lenalee and she was waving at her as she nailed a akuma in the chin. Lenalee then embedded her dark boot into the akuma, penetrating it without exerting much pressure.

"Ugh," she said, "Nii-san didn't say that there was this many akuma here."

"Humph, we wouldn't have been needed if there wasn't this many," Kanda muttered.

While Lenalee was fighting, Miranda noticed that something was wrong, like the akuma were trying to distract her.

"Oh no," Miranda yelled, "watch out Lenalee-chan, it's trap!"

Lenalee ducked, causing the two akuma attacking her to punch each other in the face. She saw the opening and used it to her advantage; she executed a spin-type move that sent the akuma flying into Kanda's blade.

"These things are nothing but trash," Kanda sneered.

Lavi lifted up his hammer and looked towards Miranda.

"I better get back out there before I miss out on '**akuma ball**'. Oh and Miranda, when we get back, I have something important to tell you."

Miranda blinked, "Uh okay...I think."

Lavi ran back into the action, swinging his hammer at the akuma that Lenalee launched in his direction.

"Time to batter up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda sheathed his Katana. "Well, that was a nice warm up. Anyway, do we have the innocence?"

Lavi reached into his pocket and pulled out a rusty compass. "Yeah, this is it."

Lenalee yawned. "Okay then, let's head back."

When everyone began to walk back, Lavi pulled Miranda to the side. "I couldn't wait 'til we got back to tell you, I have to tell you right now."

**Some time later...**

"Ugh! I'm so stupid!" Miranda plopped down on her bed and smacked herself in the head. "I can't believe I reacted like that!"

_**Flashback**_

_Miranda had a nervous look on her face "W-what was it that you wanted to tell me?" _

_Lavi leaned in close to her "Well, it's hard to explain how I feel, but I'll show you."_

_Miranda blushed. "Show me wha-" Before Miranda could finish her sentence, Lavi kissed her. Lavi had left her wide-eyed and speechless. Miranda was so shocked that she simply walked away with that facial expression stuck on her face. _

_Lavi punched a nearby tree. "Dammit! You just scared away the girl you like. So stupid!"_

_**End flashback**_

Miranda paced back and forth in her room. "He kissed me and I walked away. He's probably thinking that I'm scared of men."

Miranda has been as unlucky in love as she has been in keeping a job, and the one she had she screwed it up. She was always the one that sent men running, and it wasn't in a good way. She would tell them something weird like how her only friend was a old, dusty grandfather clock.

"I'm such a failure.

--

Lavi lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind lost in his deep thoughts. "She probably thinks I'm some type of perverted creep...I messed up big this time."

He then rolled over and put his pillow over his head. The red-head sighed. "I should've found a better way to tell her my feelings."

Knock

Knock

Lavi sat up in his bed and scratched his wild hair. "Who could be knocking at my door at this hour?" After hearing another knock on the door he got up and answered it.

"Miranda?" Miranda gave a slight smile.

"I'm sorry for coming so late Lavi-kun, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier."

Lavi sighed. "About that...I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

Miranda hushed him. "Why are you apologizing when you've done nothing wrong?"

Miranda really didn't know what she was doing but after Lavi kissed her she found a new confidence. She did something she thought that she could never do...she kissed Lavi. It was a long and passionate kiss, expressing her deep feeling for him. When the kiss was broken Lavi was left in awe and Miranda's face was as red as a cherry.

"Wow Miranda." Lavi said, smiling.

"Go Miranda!!" Miranda turned around to find a crowd of people standing outside Lavi's door.

Kanda sighed. "You people haven't heard of the phrase 'close the door' have you?"

Miranda pointed a shacking finger at everyone. "Y-you saw everything?"

"Since you started kissing him," everyone said in unison.

Allen pushed past Kanda and stood next to Lenalee. "Hey, since they're getting together how about we hook up?"

Lenalee blushed. "What do you mean?"

Kumui walked up behind Allen. "Yes, Walker. Explain to us what you mean." Allen backed away.

"...um...never mind. It was nothing."

Lavi sighed. "Well it looks like we don't have to worry about telling our friends about us."

"I guess so." Miranda laughed.

Lavi took Miranda's hand into his own. "Come on. I'll walk you to your room. It's way too late to walk to the other wing alone."

"It's okay." Miranda waved her hand. Lavi grinned.

"I insist."

Miranda smiled and nodded. "Okay." Lavi closed the door and the two of them headed to Miranda's room.

--

The next morning when Miranda entered that cafeteria, she was bombarded with whistles and outrageous questions. She became so overwhelmed that Lenalee had to rush over and help her escape the crowd. Miranda was so relieved to be able to sit down and eat breakfast. Allen sat at the table balancing two plates overflowing with food. Before he stuffed a whole waffle in his mouth he looked and noticed that Lavi was absent.

"Hey, where's Lavi?"

"Now that I think about it..." Lenalee said "...I haven't seen him all morning."

The table fell silent as everyone looked towards Miranda. Miranda answered that question never asked without looking up from her food. "I'm sorry guys, I haven't seen him either."

Allen took a bite off of his hash brown. "He probably overslept or something."

Not too long after Allen spoke, Lavi walked up to the table and sat down next to Miranda. "Good, Morning everyone."

"Well look who woke up from the dead." Allen chuckled. Miranda looked up at Lavi.

"You just missed breakfast."

"It's okay. You can share with me right?" Lavi smirked and Miranda smiled.

"I'll give it some thought." As Miranda ate Lavi would steal some of the food off of her plate, even though she was staring right at him. Eventually she surrendered the rest of her breakfast to him. Lavi enjoyed his victory and devoured it with haste. Once he was done he put his head down on the table and closed his eyes.

"I'm still sleepy."

"Let's leave those two alone." Lenalee whispered in Allen's ear. Allen nodded and they both stood up.

"See you guys later." Allen said. Miranda waved them goodbye and then starts to play in Lavi's hair.

"You know you can't fall asleep here."

Lavi frowned. "Why not? Kumui-san gave us the day off."

Miranda made a disappointed face. "How are you going to spend the day with me if you sleep through it?"

Lavi sat up. "I won't sleep through our day together. I promise."

Lavi then stood up and stretched to get the stiffness out of his back and shoulders. Miranda walked up to him and held his hand. Lavi looked at her and gave her a soft, warm smile.

"Come on Miranda, lets go for a walk, if it okay with you."

Miranda smiled "Of course."

When they went outside the sky was gray and the sun wasn't out. The breeze was chilly, which caused Miranda to button her coat all the way up. Lavi noticed that she was cold and he put her arm around her.

"If you're too cold we can go back inside."

Miranda shook her head. "Its okay. I'm fine."

They walked for a while longer until Lavi stopped and pointed to a snow rabbit. "Miranda look!"

Miranda quickly put her hand over Lavi's mouth. "Shh…you'll scare it away."

"Sorry." Lavi sweat dropped.

Miranda tiptoed over to the rabbit, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She was about 5 inches away from it when she tipped over a tree root. Lavi ran over to her, catching her before she fell. The rabbit ran off and Miranda.

"I'm so clumsy."

"Don't worry because as long as I'm around I'll catch you every time you fall."

Miranda couldn't help but smile at him. What he said was so sweet. Now that they were together she noticed things about him that she didn't see before, like how just being around him made her feel warm inside. He shows kindness towards her and he didn't see her flaws, he accepted her for who she was.

"Lets go back inside." Lavi said "I would feel guilty if you came down with something."

"Good idea. I'm starting to get really cold." Miranda shivered. Lavi laughed.

"Then we should hurry up."

**Later………**

"Um…Lavi-kun? Why are we in the training room?" Miranda stood in a pair of sweat pants and a shirt, and she looked around awkwardly. Lavi began to kick and punch at the air.

"I am going to teach you how to protect yourself."

Miranda shuffled her feet. "But I don't like to fight."

Lavi sighed. "How are you going to defend yourself if you can't fight?" Miranda shrugged and Lavi laughed.

"I thought so. Anyways, I'll teach you a kick that'll send the akuma flying. Just do what I do."

Lavi got in a battle stance and then executed the spin kick. Miranda did her best to imitate him, but her clumsiness seemed to always get in the way. Lavi walked her over to her and demonstrated the kick slower so she could see how it was done. After kicking Lavi in the head a couple of times Miranda finally got it.

"Looks like you got it down." Lavi smiled.

Miranda jumped in the air. "Yay! I did it!"

Lavi begins to stammer and Miranda notices how he was starting to look a little woozy. "Are you okay Lavi-kun?"

Lavi began to see stars. "Yea...I'm fine. I just need to…lay down."

All of Miranda's kicks came back on him and he lost his balance, falling flat on his back.

Miranda gasped. "Oh no, Lavi!" She ran over to him but she tripped over her own foot, landing on top of him. Allen and Kanda walked in, seeing that Miranda was on top of Lavi and that they were on the floor.

"This is too much for my young eyes! I shouldn't be seeing this." Allen said, covering his eyes. Kanda gave them a look of utter disgust.

"How indecent. You two should really get a room and then keep the door to it closed."

Miranda's face flushed as she became deeply embarrassed. Lavi put his hands in the air, blushing heavily. "Its not what it looks like guys."

Kanda folded his arms. "Whatever."

Kanda and Allen then walked out, Allen's hands still over his eyes. Miranda put her hands on her face and began to shake her head wildly. "How could they suspect us of doing something so out of order?"

Lavi sat up. "Yea, how could they?" Lavi waited until she turned away from him to allow an evil smirk to spread across his face. A dirty thought flashed in Lavi's head. "..I wouldn't mind _that_…hehehe…"


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi and Lenalee sat on a black sofa inside Kumui's office. The two of them waiting patiently for the return of Allen and Miranda from their last mission. Kumui, as usual, was shifting through the massive piles of paper that littered his desk. Somehow, Kumi though that in his mind that he would be able to put those papers in some type of order.

Lavi stared at him, his irritation growing with each second. Though he looked at hi s superior with anger, the source of his rage wasn't coming from Kumui, it sufficed from that fact that Miranda was on a dangerous mission. Also the fact that he was prohibited from accompanying her. He wasn't nearly as furious as he was before because Kumui reassured him that they would be together on the next mission.

Now that the redhead thought about it, the next mission would be in an area that was heavily populated with level three stood and wandered over to a globe that sat on Kumui's desk.

"I wonder where our next mission is," he asked as he spun the globe.

Lenalee put her finger up to her chin, thinking.

"I think we'll be somewhere around Western Europe."

Suddenly the door to the office opened and Allen walked through, Miranda following behind. The two of them sustained minor cuts and bruises, despite that, Allen and Miranda were cheerful. Lavi, on the other hand was not, he rushed over to MIranda and examined her face. He frowned as his eyes picked up the small cuts on her cheeks.

Miranda giggled at his expression; she felt slightly embarrassed that he was so concerned about such small injuries. Lavi put his hand up to her cheek, brushing his fingers against the injured flesh. Miranda winced, feeling a slight stinging as his fingers made contact with her tender skin. Lavi's emerald green eyes met with her chocolate brown ones.

"Miranda," he said softly.

The German woman closed her eyes and put her hand on top of Lavi's wrapping her fingers around it. She then opened her eyes again, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Lavi-kun."

Miranda slowly moved his his hand away from her face and gave it a tight squeeze.

Allen cleared his throat and everyone focused on white-haired teen began to punch and kick the air.

"Guys, you should have seen Miranda-san fight! She was so cool!"

Kumui, Lavi and Lenalee all looked at Miranda, their eyes wide and their mouths open.

"Fight," repeated blinking.

Miranda's face turned a deep crimson as she waved her hand sheepishly.

Allen continued, "It was so awesome, that spin kick sent that akuma soaring...into my sword of course!"

Lavi chuckled, "so the bruise on my face was worth it eh?"

Miranda giggled, "I guess so."

Kumui walked over with Lenalee following close behind. His eyes were occupied with the paper that he now held in his hands. Lavi and Miranda looked at him, their eyes then falling onto the paper.

He cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Okay," he said as he straightened his glasses, "Your next mission is located in Ireland. The first target is near Dublin and the next on is in Cork."

Lavi sighed, the trip to Ireland would be a long one, and of course it would be boring. That's the reason why the redhead never liked taking trips.

Allen went over to the black sofa and plopped onto it, he then folded his arms across his chest.

"It would be nice if all the innocence was all in the next village or something. Then we wouldn't have to worry about so many of our friends' lives being lost while we searched for it."

Everyone nodded silently in agreement. Miranda looked down at her feet as she remembered that horrible trip to Edo. Her head was filled with the grim images of the crewmen who protected her turning to dust. The feeling of not being able to hold back time pulled at her heart. The pain of being helpless and even useless tore away at her.

_I couldn't save them...I was too weak to save them. If only I was stronger, and my power was perminate...then they could have lived the rest of their lives._

Lavi looked at her and noticed her tortured facial expression. He then wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. The redhead closed his eyes understanding why she reacted in such a way. He only wished that he would have been able to understand what she was going through that dreadful night. He would have done anything to take back his should have realized that Miranda was worried about him and didn't want him to end like the crewmen that gave their lives to protect her.

Miranda looked up at him, and brown and green met, both filled with pain. Kumui spoke to break the break the uncomfortable silence that lingered in the room.

"Well, all of you should head to dinner, it should be up starting soon. Oh and pack up you will depart early tomorrow morning."

With the exception of Allen, everyone was dismissed from the office.

Lavi looked back at the office door as Kumui closed it.

"I wonder why he held Allen back, y'know since it's dinner time. It must be very important."

Lenalee beagan to walk faster, passing Lavin and Miranda. She didn't slow her pace until there was a great distance between them.

Suddenly Miranda looked up at her not noticing that Lenalee was farther away.

"Um, Lenalee-chan?"

The raven-haired teen tuned around, putting an unusually large grin.

"Yes Miranda-san?"

Miranda smiled back, "Do you have any idea whya your brother would have wanted Allen to stay behind?"

Lenalee laughed nervously, "maybe he wanted to talk to him about the last mission."

"But wouldn't he have called Mi," Lavi started.

"Ah that seems like it makes sense," Miranda said cutting him off.

Lavi looked at the brunette, waiting for an explanation. Miranda simply smiled, mouthing the word "intuition".

* * *

At dinner everyone was enjoying the end of the month feast, which was a major even. The cooking department would go all out just to make the best dinner possible for the exorcists.

Miranda, Lavi and Lenalee were lucky to have a grabbed good places in line before it became crowded. As they went down the line they passed trays over flowing with food. Chicken, steak, shrimp and hamburgers were among the many choices. Lavi blew though the line, piling his plate with everything except vegetables. Miranda glanced at his plate and took it upon herself to grab a bowl of salad.

_Hopefully It'll balance something out._

Before Miranda could put a roll on her plate, Allen race over to them and wiggled his way between them. In the process, Miranda almost dropped her plate but she was able to balance herself again.

"Thanks for letting me squeeze in here guys," Allen said as he quickly pilled his plates high with what ever he saw. (Yeah, that was suposed to be plural.:3)

On Allen's plate there was not a vegetable in sight, so once again, Miranda took it upon herself to take another bowl of salad.

When everyone finally settled at the table, Lenalee didn't sit next to Allen for once. Instead, she sat next Miranda, which left Allen sitting alone on the other side of the table. Well at least until Krory came over to the table and took a seat. Miranda gave Lavi and Allen their respective bowls of salad before staring to eat her own food.

Allen too took one bite of the salad and pushed it to the side, but Lavi reluctantly finished the bowl before devouring what was on his plate. The redhead waster no time going eating his food; actually he and Allen got back in line to get seconds. Miranda was amazed how Lavi was able to eat so muc , yet he could keep his body in such good shape. She looked at her own food and though that she should eat more; she was begining to look frail.

By the time the brunette got back in line to get desert, Lavi had gon through what a family of four could eat in a full day! Once in line, she sagged the last piece of cherry pie, right before Lavi could get his hands on it.

Lavi dropped his head, "Aw man, you got the last slice."

Miranda smiled, "Well I'm sorry about that."

She then walked back over to the table with Lavi following close behind, his eyes fixed on the large slice of pie.

As they sat down Lavi thought of how many ways he could get the pie away from Miranda. He tried hard but all of his attempts were in vain because Miranda paid no mind to him. He did get some laughs from the others though. Eventually he quit, accepting defeat and he was noe left to his last resort: asking.

"Miranda," he said sighing, "could I have some of your pie?"

Miranda looked at him, her facial expression showing confusion, due to the fact that it appeared that asking was painful for Lavi. She blinked and the burst into laughter and pushed her plate over just enough so that it was between the two of them. Lavi smiled as he took his fork ate a piece. Miranda did the same a warm grin on her face.

Krory looked at the and them put his head down on the table, beginning to sob.

"Oh I wish my sweet, sweet love was with me. WAAAH!!"

Everyone at the table sweat-dropped as the man's sobs grew in volume. His weeping was at such a high volume that he attracted the eyes of people who were sitting at other tables. Allen tried to calm him down by patting him on the back., but it seemed that it wasn't working. Lenalee went over and rubbed his back but at the same time she did her best to ignore Allen. After a while Krory began to calm down.

Krory sat up, "thank you friends I...*sniff* feel beter now."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief because the crying was starting to become unbearable. Lenalee sat down and made eye contact with Allen. When their eyes met the raven-haired girl became flustered. Her face turned a shade of pink and she stood, heading towards the exit.

"Uh, I have to go, I have to prepare...for the trip."

Lavi and Miranda watched as the girl sprinted out of the room, her eye locked on Allen.

Lavi sighed, "What did you do now Allen, she's been acting strange around you all day."

At first Allen hesitated to answer, so instead he laughed it off. After he began to feel the intensity of Miranda. Lavi and Krory's stares, he broke his silence.

"Well,it happened yesterday," he said.

Lavi lifted and eyebrow, "_what_ happened yesterday?"

Allen took a deep breath and cleared his throat, wishing that he did not have to answer the question.

"I um...kinda kissed her."

Lavi looked at Allen with a straight face for all of three seconds before bursting into laughter.

"What? That's it?"

Miranda glared at Lavi and his roaring laughter came to an abrupt halt.

She then turned to Allen, "I know why she has been acting so strange."

Allen got up and sat next to Miranda and leaned over, "What is it Miranda-san?"

Miranda sighed, "that was probably her first kiss."

Allen, Lavi and even Krory burst into a fit of laughter. Lavi laughed so hard that he fell over, taking the wooden chair he sat in with him.

Allen tried to hole back his laughter long enough so that he could form a proper sentence.

"AHAHAHA, are you serious? I mean she's sixteen!"

Mranda narrowed her eyes, "so what, a first kiss is very important to a girl."

Lavi, who was still rolling on the floor was now joined buy Krory. Miranda stood, her hands slamming against the table as she did so.

Her face was red with anger as she spoke, "You wouldn't understand!"

She stomped out of the dining hall without saying another word to the trio of men, or boys in her opinion.

Lavi stopped laughing noticing that Miranda was really upset. He got up quickly and chased after her.

"Aw Miranda I'm sorry!"

* * *

**_Hah, it seemes like Miranda is angry huh? Lol_**

**_Anyway it's been forever since I've updated but I wanted you guys to know that I didn't forget about this story and I still plan on adding on to it. Well until next time, ja ne~!_**

**_ -NEKO_**


End file.
